Can You Hear My Cry
by ReaderMarz
Summary: Inspired by a melancholy song. When tragedy strikes, to whom does Rei turn? How about the idol she kicked out of her life years ago? Rei/Minako, implied shoujo-ai.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters used, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The song that inspired this one-shot is credited in full after the story._

_This story contains implied yuri, so if that is not your thing then I would recommend looking elsewhere for a story. Thank you for reading and please review!_

* * *

><p>Can You Hear My Cry<p>

"Hello?"

"...Mina..."

"...Rei? How are—what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to call. I'm sorry to disturb you. I just can't be alone right now. I just can't. Please, I—I know we parted, I know it's been years, I know we aren't like that, like this, but I—Please. Just please come stay by me tonight. I need, just for tonight, I need a friend. Please I don't care about right or wrong I just, I need—please help me!"

"...all right. I'll be right there."

"...Thank you, Mina."

"Of course, Rei."

XxXxXxXxX

No sounds of traffic, no light breeze to rustle the charms tied to the tree branches, no crickets to break the heavy mournful air of the shrine. Even the shadows thrown by the sacred fire to splay on the polished wooden walls were subdued. A blonde woman stood just inside the doorway, her right arm frozen in place as if about to wave at the raven-haired figure sitting before the fire. Her arm never completed its motion, however; it fell back to her side as she took in the absolute sense of misery and hopelessness emanating from the woman before her. She whispered to herself, almost more of sound given to an exhale, "Oh Rei..."

At that slightest of pronounced breath, the raven-haired woman stirred. Lifting her head to throw her swollen unseeing eyes toward the ceiling, she started to speak. Her tears continued to roll down her angular cheeks and drip off her chin, making new wet streaks on her priestess robes. "I knew he was going to die. I saw it in the fire last year. I saw Yuuichurou and me sitting next to grandpa's bed, a bonbori hanging from the budding cherry tree outside his window, and we were crying, and grandpa said, "I love you." And then he passed. But even" and here Rei's voice began to break, the sobs she was holding back so tightly leaking past her steel resolve "knowing that, and having that last year—it still hurts now, now that he's gone! Oh Mina!" Rei tore herself into a standing position and turned toward the blonde woman. Mina thought she never looked so beautiful, nor so regal, Rei's tall proud posture belying her training even as her body shook with sobs and tears ran anew down her face. "I know I'll be fine. I have to be fine. Tomorrow I will be fine. But tonight...Damn it, the devil take tomorrow, I don't know how I'm going to make it through tonight..."

"Shhhh, Rei." Mina took the few steps that remained between the two women and lightly held the other's face in her smooth hands. "I will help you make it."

"Mina..." At Mina's touch, Rei's last composure crumbled and she fell, sobbing, into Mina's arms. Mina just held her, whispering calming nothings into her ear, running her hand down the raven mane, and let Rei cry. They made a sight, the broken priestess weeping in the arms of the idol, whose own tears fell as they both mourned the passing of Rei's grandfather.

XxXxXxXxX

When Rei's body calmed and the violent racking sobs were only small shudders, Mina quietly spoke into Rei's ear, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Rei tilted her head and cracked a half-hearted smile through her sniffles. "You don't look so good, either. Sorry about crying all over you."

Mina felt warmth flush through her cheeks. She was sure she did look a mess; her hair, tied back with her customary red ribbon was thankfully mostly out of the way, but her jean shorts and her simple white t-shirt were tear-stained and rumpled. "That's ok." Her flush deepened, and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'm here for you, anyway. It's sad to be alone. So I don't mind if you're sad on me, because then it means you're not as sad as you would be if I wasn't here."

Rei didn't know what to say to those soft words. Mina was right, it _was_ sad to be alone. And Mina would know. All those years, Rei had watched Mina on TV, had followed her news, and never did the woman have someone. Never a boyfriend; never a girlfriend, either. Rei felt a small flush grow on her own cheeks, and she hoped it would go unnoticed under the mess her sobbing had made of her face. "Thank you, Mina," she spoke to the floor. "It is a little more bearable now that you are here with me." She tightened her arms where they still remained around Mina's body, pulling the woman into a real hug. Mina stiffened at the conscious touch, then let herself relax into the embrace, wrapping Rei tighter with her own arms and returning the hug.

"All right," Rei said as she stepped out of the embrace. "Since you are the guest I will let you have the bathroom first. I have the same rooms I used to have, so—"

"I remember," Mina softly cut in.

"Ok, good. Then I will make some tea while you get ready and change..." Rei's voice faltered. "Um, will you stay?"

Mina looked Rei, and saw the panic and anguish barely held in check behind the priestess' eyes. "Yes, I will stay with you tonight."

Rei felt a burden lift from her with those words. "Thank you, Mina. Your time means a lot to me." She made as if to leave, but paused and made a full bow to a very startled Mina. "I cannot undo what I said all those years ago, but I apologize with my whole heart for the pain I caused us both. Thank you very much for hearing my call tonight, and coming to be by my side. There is no one I would rather be with than you, and I hope you will give me the opportunity to prove this." The lines of her robes fell as trapped water from her body as she straightened up. "I will go make the tea now."

_I think we both will help the other through the night_, Mina did not call after Rei as she watched the priestess glide away. Years ago she had given up on understanding why the raven-haired woman still held her heart. Mina couldn't see what the sun might bring, but she was glad tonight was not another night spent alone.

XxXxXxXxX

The dawning sun broke free from the scattered clouds to shine her still-cool light on the shrine at her feet. All was still. The light sound of breathing could be heard from one room; the windows slid open to let in the night air allowed the first rays of light to bathe the figures of the two women holding each other as they slept. Dressed in light t-shirts and underwear, the figures were covered by the blended cascade of blonde and raven locks as their hair, loose and free from ribbons and all constraints, acted as if guided by their hearts and merged to lie softly upon their touching skin.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for reading!<em>

_Inspired by the song "Help Me Make It Through The Night" by Kris Kristofferson_

_Take the ribbon from your hair_  
><em>Shake it loose, let it fall<em>  
><em>Lay it soft against my skin<em>  
><em>Like the shadow on the wall<em>

_Come and lay down by my side_  
><em>Till the early morning light<em>  
><em>All I'm taking is your time<em>  
><em>Help me make it through the night<em>

_I don't care what's right or wrong_  
><em>I won't try to understand<em>  
><em>Let the devil take tomorrow<em>  
><em>'Cause tonight I need a friend<em>

_Yesterday is dead and gone_  
><em>And tomorrow's out of sight<em>  
><em>And it's sad to be alone<em>  
><em>Help me make it through the night<em>

_I don't care what's right or wrong_  
><em>I won't try to understand<em>  
><em>Let the devil take tomorrow<em>  
><em>'Cause tonight I need a friend<em>

_Yesterday is dead and gone_  
><em>And tomorrow's out of sight<em>  
><em>And it's sad to be alone<em>  
><em>Help me make it through the night<em>

_I don't want to be alone_  
><em>Help me make it through the night<em>


End file.
